ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Underground Shakedown
Underground Shakedown is the 33rd episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the third episode of the fourth season. it will premier on the 20th of September. 'Plot' The episode begins in Undertown. Ester: Ben I'm not sure our first date should be in Undertown. Ben: Come on Ester mix it up a little. Ester: Ben there is nothing romantic about this place come on how about a nice restauraunt. Ben: Ok ok wait what look. Ester: What. Ben and Ester witnessed Liam, Fistina, and Bubble Helmet carrying a shakedown machine. Ester: What is that. Ben: Its a shakedown machine I remember ages ago Psyphon was building them to get money off people by saying he was going to blow up their shops. Ester: Thats heroic. Ben: Yes well I have to investigate sorry. Ester: Ben its your job so go for it I will support you either way. Ben: Thanks. Ben and Ester kept their distance whilst following them. Liam: (Chicken noice) Why are we taking these in public. Fistina: It is quite obvious. Bubble Helmet: We have orders. They walked into an underground lair and soon many aliens with shakedown machines appeared. Ben: This is more than last time. Ester: How do we stop them. Ben: Well I just defeated Psyphon and the Shakedown machines were taken by the Plumbers. Ester: Then lets go get them. Ben: We can't sneak past them so lets take them down. Ben changed into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk jumped on top of the aliens and ripped apart the machines. Psyphon: Ben Tennyson back to ruin me I don't think so. Kickin Hawk: Shut your mouth Psyphon why don't you go blow Vilgax's nose. Psyphon: Silence Bubble Helmet Fistina Liam take them down. Bubble Helmet spun rods to make lasers and Fistina shot her fist at Ester but she soon retaliated and grabbed the fist and swung it back at her. Liam retracted spurs out of his arms and attacked Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Sorry bro but this ain't no family reunion. Kickin Hawk kicked him into a wall. Ester was held down my Bubble Helmet. Ben changed into Goop and melted Bubble Helmets armor. Goop: Bring it Psyphon. Psyphon shot missiles out of his arms but passed through Goop. Goop: That tickled. The Omnitrix then timed out changing him back to Ben. Ben: Oh boy. Psyphon grabbed Ben by the throat. Psyphon: Ben Tennyson you have thwarted and tormented me for the very last time now you break. Ester wrapped heer hands around Psyphon and threw him into a pile of boxes. Ben then changed into Murk Upchuck and ate alot of Shakedown machines and vomited acid on the boxes. Psyphon: Ouch you little vomit bucket. Upchuck: Oh you hurt my feelings wah. Ester: Its over Psyphon your Shakedown machines are all destroyed ooh I sounded good sounding all tough. Upchuck: Mm you did wait back to this. Upchuck then changed into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: So now what. Psyphon: Hahhahahaha my shakedown machines are not all gone the trio returned with the last of the planted ones their all over Bellwood and there set to go off in 5 minutes Bellood will be reduced to rubble hahahaha. Shocksquatch: I have to go get them. Ester: I will look after freak face. Shocksquatch changed into XLR8 and ran off. XLR8 ran all over the city grabbing all the shakedown machines. XLR8: One left on this scanner its in Undertown in dead center. XLR8 arrived seeing that it was Pakmar's pet shop. XLR8 ran inside searching everywhere destroying everything. Pakmar: No no no no no get out Ben Tennyson now go. XLR8: Hold on I'm trying to save your life. Pakmar: Does not need saving now go away. XLR8: Got it bye bye. XLR8 ran off and destroyed the last of the shakedown machines and soon ran back to Psyphon's lair and changed back. Ben: All done. Psyphon: Impossible. Ester: Good work Ben. Ben: Plumbers are on their way so where were we oh yes our date I vote we go to a restauraunt. Ester: Well yes that what I wanted. Ben: Then lets go. Ester: So romantic lol. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 01:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Psyphon Returns *Bubble Helmet makes his OGVE debut. *Fistina makes her OGVE debut. *Liam makes his OGVE debut. *Pakmar makes his OGVE debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Ester *Pakmar 'Villains' *Psyphon *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam 'Aliens Used' *Kickin Hawk *Goop *Upchuck *Shocksquatch *XLR8 'Trivia' *Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Zed don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes